plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:A Graalian
I didn't edit Itsleo's page SquashCake (talk) 00:07, April 26, 2015 (UTC)SquashCake Sorry about that (but Past tense of swear is swore.) Stealthops2 (talk) 00:29, April 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: Administrator promotion i say im very sorry Shark man 123450 (talk) 16:41, April 28, 2015 (UTC) I will not edit articles again. For now. On the tablet, it is bad and the VisualEditor keeps messing up my edits, especially when I try to scroll; it just accidentally deletes the categories. My tablet is unreliable. So I will never use tablet to edit articles again. I will only use my desktop for editing. Sorry about that. デルタ影 (talk) 00:24, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Are you (was your name) CitronOrange? Thanks a lot! :D You seem to have realized it before me :P ThePurplePi (talk) 04:04, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Company and Corporation }} User 0 Hi! Honestly, I dunno what 0 is, I didn't make it :P -Doctor Toasty (talk) 19:03, May 2, 2015 (UTC) I didn't edit ItsLeo's page SquashCake (talk) 21:01, May 2, 2015 (UTC)SquashCake Samey the Good Twin 02:38, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 02:57, May 3, 2015 (UTC) I'm flattered, but I still prefer the official name epicGentleman. G or epic for short. EpicGentleman (talk) 02:11, May 4, 2015 (UTC)G You scared me for that "sudden" message :/ Champion of Garden Warfare (Someone456's schoolmate) 05:12, May 4, 2015 (UTC) About ThPurplePi Jejeje, I don't like MLP, just the character of Discord. Balam Ajaw (talk) 17:44, May 4, 2015 (UTC) It's a screenshot from a sword fighting game called Infinity Blade. I edited it to show you sending a ball of light at a vandal. TheZombiemelon 03:40, May 7, 2015 (UTC) I just wanted to say hi. Hi! ^~^ ...but everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked 04:03, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Idk ZombieNinja723 (talk) 23:45, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Do all of those scripts work for you? TheZombiemelon 02:50, May 8, 2015 (UTC) BTW, I found a third blocking script for you. It is called QuickContribs and allows you to block users directly from the wiki activity. To install it, input this code: importArticles({ type: 'script', articles: [ 'u:dev:QuickContribs/code.js' ] }); --TheZombiemelon 03:06, May 8, 2015 (UTC) The javascript! itworksitworksitworks! TheZombiemelon 00:19, May 9, 2015 (UTC) A Graalian, can you ban me plz? Dont ask why, just ban me. (Geometry Dash gamer (talk) 12:22, May 11, 2015 (UTC)) whatAngrybirdsvszombies fan123 (talk) 20:56, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Haya Does something look different about my hyperlink color? :P The birthday administrator Thanks so much, best friend! I guess I got a talk pages signature catch phrase now, kind of like your "Hinata here with a new troll for you" :P The birthday administrator thinks A Graalian is awesome Monopolypark (talk) 13:55, May 13, 2015 (UTC)What are you talking about. Is it that you hate me because of my almanac? What do you mean you have come to haunt me? Is that just someting random?Monopolypark (talk) 13:55, May 13, 2015 (UTC) I hope you said that for a good reason! 15:27, May 14, 2015 (UTC)thanks for your comment on my drawings, I really appreciate that!!Sam2412999 (talk) 15:27, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Lucky Blover Bots RE: RE: Bot RE: x4 Bot The request has been sent! Also, I'm going to see if we can gain the ability to promote users to bot since the WHAM tool let's us "UnBot". TheZombiemelon 03:13, May 19, 2015 (UTC)